


[Podfic] The Lair of an Elder Gay

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Angels, Gen, Original Queer Characters - Freeform, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Themes, gratuitous dungeons and dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Lair of the Elder Gay" by lyricwritesproseApologies for slightly mangling the original titleAuthor's original summary:Members of a D&D group speculate about the nature of a strange bookseller while trying to navigate coursework, finals, and relationships.
Series: Myth-taken [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] The Lair of an Elder Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lair of the Elder Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529195) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



> I read this live on the podfic discord to a small audience, so there are some background noises that were not possible to remove (and some, such as laughter, that I did not want to remove). I have taken out the roommate interruption, however. 
> 
> Thanks to my appreciative audience and to lyricwritesprose for blanket permission to podfic.

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:31:55
  * **File Size:** 26 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10GK8FSdC2t-yn2YhsTIEKMcKqRhjY8c7)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZV66-q8xoUrA5ltiOBnzOGehm4ysfZu_)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Lair of the Elder Gay_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529195)
  * **Author:** [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
